1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and sports equipment, and particularly to a batting tee having a telescoping support strut and a replaceable upper ball holder extending therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of the batting tee and the associated game of tee ball have been known for some time. In its most basic sense, the batting tee is somewhat analogous to the golf tee, in that it supports the ball in an elevated, stationary mode for striking with the golf club or baseball bat.
Most batting tees developed to the present time are relatively lightweight in their construction to facilitate portability and storage. Such relatively lightweight tees generally do not hold up well for extended use, since many such tees are made almost entirely of lightweight plastic components that tend to deteriorate after some period of use. In some cases, these lightweight tees may not even last for one season of use.
As a result, tees formed of heavier and more durable materials have been developed. These tees are generally constructed of metal pipe with a metal base, providing a relatively inflexible structure. Such metal pipe batting tees are certainly more durable than lighter plastic tees, and are likely to last for several seasons of use. However, their very durability results in other problems for the user. A bat hitting this rigid metal structure, rather than hitting the ball supported atop the structure, will likely be damaged, at least to some extent.
Thus, a batting tee solving the aforementioned problems is desired.